The Sacrifice
by tainted-tash
Summary: Sequel to A Locking Charm & Desk. Harry faces more problems than he'd ever thought possible during his pregnancy. Things take a turn for the worst when an old face reappears. MPreg. Character death. Angst.


The Sacrifice

Two weeks had passed since Harry had revealed the news to Severus that they were to be parents. Nothing had changed in those first few days, but Harry had begun to notice a steady decline in the amount of time Severus spent with him.

It had started with Severus going to bed early, then spending more time in his lab and now Severus spent hours away from their rooms on evenings and weekends. The same was of that night. Classes had finished for the day and Harry was alone in their rooms. Severus had flitted through a couple of hours ago, calling out he was 'popping' to Hogsmeade.

Harry's imagination began supplying him with all kinds of horrible images of why Severus was always out. Was he having an affair? Did Severus no longer find Harry attractive now he was getting fat? Could it be that he didn't want their child after all?

So many reasons flew around Harry's head. He didn't notice when the door opened and Severus moved to stand before him.

"Harry? Why are you crying?" Severus asked worriedly.

Touching his cheeks Harry realised he _was _crying. "Hormones," he mumbled.

Severus shook his head. "Hormones make you cry for no reason. You look positively miserable. Has something happened?"

Harry couldn't help the snort of derision that burst forth. "Gee, Severus, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're never home and would rather be in your lab or at Hogsmeade than be with me!"

Severus guiltily averted his eyes. "I admit I have been neglectful of late. I can explain it, Harry."

Harry laughed bitterly. "I'm sure you can. Just get it over with. Tell me you're leaving."

Severus paled. "You think I am leaving you? Harry, you're carrying my child, why on earth would I leave you?"

Harry scowled. "What other possible reason could you have for avoiding me?!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Come with me."

Harry's scowl turned to a frown but he followed nonetheless. He pulled to stand and led out of their rooms. Walking out of the dungeons the pair stopped at a door a few corridors up. Severus muttered a password and pulled Harry inside.

They were in another set of rooms, though they didn't appear to be furnished in any way. Harry was tugged along to a closed door and Severus turned to face him.

"You weren't supposed to know about this until I had finished setting it all up."

Pushing open the door Severus revealed a room decorated with light pastel colours. A cot stood in the centre of the room with a mobile dangling over it.

"Severus?"

"I have arranged with Minerva to upgrade our rooms. I didn't think you would want our baby to live in the dungeons. This is to be the nursery."

Gaping at Severus, Harry felt tears sting his eyes. "It's beautiful. I'm so sorry I thought the worst of you."

Severus chuckled. "No, I'm the one who should apologise. It never occurred to me how my behaviour would look."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. "For a sarcastic git you can be extremely thoughtful."

"Don't destroy my reputation by telling everyone," Severus grumbled.

Harry laughed tearfully. "I won't breathe a word. It should only ever be me who sees this side of you anyway."

Severus kissed the top of Harry's head. "We get our sexing scan tomorrow."

Harry mumbled something unintelligible and nodded. He touched his rapidly swelling stomach. Madame Pomfrey seemed to think it was just a lot of water, but Harry wasn't so sure.

"Come, let's go to bed."

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be pulled from the room. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Of course I am. We'll finally be able to settle on names."

"We do seem to suffer on ideas," Harry laughed.

Severus grumbled something about crazy Gryffindors wanting to use family member names. Harry laughed on his way to the bedroom. Severus had so far been against every name Harry had come up with.

Harry could somewhat understand though. He'd wanted names like Sirius, James, Orion, Lily, Rose and the list went on.

Harry has to admit that it wasn't a good idea to keep thinking on the past and names like that would serve no other purpose but to remind them both of a past they'd rather forget.

Climbing into bed Harry waited for Severus to join him. Feeling the bed dip and a moment later an arm wrap around his waist Harry smiled. Severus' hand rested on his slightly distended stomach. Harry was showing like someone who was four months pregnant as opposed to his ten or so weeks.

The scan tomorrow would reveal more, though Harry was almost afraid to find out. Severus had explained that with them both being powerful wizards it was possible Harry was carrying twins.

He felt Severus tug him back gently. Moving back a little Harry fitted himself to his lover. It was their customary sleeping position, though they usually woke with Harry laid on Severus' chest.

He heard Severus whisper goodnight in his ear. Twisting his head around Harry caught Severus' lips in a soft kiss.

"Goodnight, Severus."

"Hmm... Sleep well, Harry," Severus whispered back.

It took Harry all of two minutes to fall asleep. The emotional roller coaster of the day finally catching up with him.

A gentle beeping brought Harry out of his sleep. It took him a moment or two to realise it was the alarm on his wand. Fumbling blindly for it his touch turned the incessant beeping off.

Rolling over, Harry was faced with a bleary eyed Severus. A soft smirk on his lips, Harry shuffled forward and kissed Severus.

"Good morning."

"Yes, it is," Severus purred.

Harry chuckled at the suggestive tone. "Hmm... Bed or shower?"

"Shower," Severus breathed.

Darting from the bed Harry threw off his pyjama top as he ran, shoulders shaking while he laughed.

Harry set the water to the temperature they liked and shucked off his sleeping pants. Glancing behind him Harry could see Severus stripping, a gleam in those black eyes that caused a pleasant shiver to run down Harry's spine.

Harry stepped into the shower stall and waited for Severus to join him. He heard the stall door click shut. Arms went around his waist and lips latched onto his neck.

"Oh gods! Severus..." Harry moaned.

"Hmmm?"

Those sinful lips loved to just below his ear making Harry moan louder. He loved it when Severus took the time to reacquaint himself with Harry's pleasure spots. Severus' hands roamed his stomach and chest, his long fingers occasionally pinching Harry's nipples.

Harry gasped and arched his back, his rear colliding with his lover's erection, causing another moan to be dragged from his lips.

"Wht do you want, Harry?" Severus whispered in his ear.

Harry moaned. "Your mouth... On me."

A hiss of pleaure came from behind Harry. The younger wizard soon found himself spun around to face Severus. His lips were trapped in a fierce kiss that caused the fire in Harry's belly to come fully alive.

Severus' lips travelled down his throat, across his chest and made a quick detour to flick Harry's nipples. Harry twined his fingers in Severus' long wet hair, applying gently pressure to keep his lover's head there.

Whining when Severus continued his journey south, he felt the older man chuckle against his stomach. Harry couldn't hear anything over the noise of the shower but from the feel of Severus' moving lips, he knew the man was talking to their child. Every time Severus did so it made Harry tear up, it let him know that Severus did want their baby.

Wiping his eyes he reached down and stroked a hand down Severus' face. Obsidian eyes locked with Harry's malachite ones. A smirk twisted Severus' lips. His tongue peeked out and licked Harry from root to tip.

A strangled cry fell from Harry's lips, bouncing off the stone walls of the shower stall. A deep chuckle reached his ears and that was all the warning he for before he was sucked into a warm mouth.

Bucking his hips, Harry sought to bury himself deeper into his lover's mouth. Strong hands gripped his hips, halting all movement. Harry whined but it quickly became a moan when his cock slid into Severus' throat, the head brushing the spongy back of Severus' mouth.

One hand released his hip and tugged at the leather thong tied around the end of Harry's braid. After the botched potion five years ago, Harry hadn't bothered to cut his hair. Besides, Severus was _very_ fond of his braid.

Fingers tried to undo the braid. Harry reached back and unwound the strands. He heard Severus moan appreciatively and the vibrations travelled up Harry's cock causing his knees to almost buckle. Severus' tongue played with his slit and his knees did buckle.

Slumping against the stone wall, Harry tightened his fingers in Severus' hair and tugged gently. Severus released his cock with a soft pop and looked up at Harry questioningly.

Harry blushed. "I want you in me when I come."

"I love how you still blush for me," Severus purred.

Harry blushed further and tugged Severus' hair, urging the man to stand up. It always amazed Harry to see such lust in Severus' eyes, and it was all for him.

He felt Severus' hands on the backs of thighs, light pressure had Harry climbing Severus' body and leaning back against the stone wall. The head of his lover's cock nudged his entrance slightly.

Harry cast a stretching and lubrication charm on himself, he didn't have the patience to be prepared properly. He was too desperate to have Severus inside him. Squirming, Harry got used to the sudden loose and oily feel of his arse.

Severus moved Harry down onto his cock and rocked gently until the head breached Harry. Hissing at the slight burn, Harry kissed Severus fiercely to distract himself. No matter how many times they made love, Harry remained right, and he knew Severus loved it.

The lubrication charm didn't last long with the water flowing over them. Giving a soft whimper of pain, Harry wriggled to get away from Severus.

He felt Severus pull out of him then set him down. "The bedroom then?"

"Yeah sorry."

Severus chuckled. "Don't be sorry. I have no idea why we never learn not to have sex in the shower."

Shutting off the water Harry shot a drying charm at Severus before using one on himself. He turned to find Severus eyeing him appreciatively. Blushing. Harry cleared his throat and voices what he wanted.

"I... I want to carry on like in the shower," Harry whispered, his blush deepening.

Severus' lips twisted into a smirk. "Who am I to deny you, Harry? Come here."

Harry shivered at the authorative tone. He approached Severus slowly, keeping his eyes on the thick length that jutted out from Severus' groin. Mouth watering Harry dropped to his knees and took Severus into his mouth.

Hearing a sharp hiss of pleasure from above Harry hummed. Using his tongue Harry teased just under the foreskin of Severus' cock.

Hands tugged his hair sharply and Harry knew Severus was close to orgasm. He released Severus' length and gave it a quick lick.

Harry was suddenly pulled to his and lips crashed against his own. Harry moaned under Severus' forceful kiss, his cock pulsated and he squirmed to get closer to Severus.

Severus turned them until he had Harry backed against a wall. The younger wizard immediately slung one leg around the older man's thighs.

The feel of Harry sliding along Severus' cock made his gasp. He quickly reapplied Harry's stretching and lubrication charms and guided the tip of his throbbing member to Harry's entrance.

Sliding into Harry a little easier that time around, Harry panted at the sensation of being filled. Severus kissed Harry's jaw, down the column of his throat and bit gently on his pulse point.

Severus hadn't thrust once and was already so close to coming like a teenage schoolboy. Harry blushed fiercely. There had been a time when Harry had been a teenage schoboy. He'd been fifteen the first time he and Severus had slept together. It had been a battle of epic proportions to keep it secret. Harry had been underage and Severus' student.

Severus thrust once- slowly. Harry released a whimper when Severus' cock brushed his prostate. Even after five years together their love making was still exciting.

"You're blushing," Severus whispered.

Harry's blush deepened. "Only for you."

He heard Severus growl in his ear. "That's right. You're mine."

Harry whimpered his assent. Severus' thrusts increased and Harry's breathing grew more erratic. His orgasm was teetering on the edge of the precipice. All it took was for Severus to growl in his ear and bite his lobe to tip him over the edge.

Crying out Harry exploded violently between their bodies. His passage spammed around Severus' cock making Harry sensitive to every thrust. A low moan in his ear and pulsating in his arse signalled his lover's release mere moments later.

Severus gently lowered Harry to the floor and slid out of him. Standing on his toes, Harry quickly kissed Severus. He left to shower knowing Severus would follow shortly. A hiss made him turn and look at Severus questioningly.

"What's the matter, Severus?"

"Your back."

Harry frowned. "What about it?"

"You can't feel it?"

"Severus, I have no idea what you're talking about. My back feels fine."

Severus let out a strangled moan. "Your back is scratched to hell!"

Harry chuckled. "Is it? Well, I guess that's to expected when having sex against a stone wall."

"How can you laugh about this? I've practically shredded your back!"

Harry's frowned deepened. Walking over to Severus he reached up a hand to cup his lover's cheek. "I just need a healing charm. What's the big deal?"

Severus leant into the hand that held his cheek. "What if I hadn't hurt your back but your stomach?"

Harry smiled gently. "I'd be more aware if I was pressed face first into the wall, Severus. I'm fine and so is our baby. You're worrying yourself over something really trivial."

Severus nodded slowly. "Turn around so I can heal your back."

Harry obligingly spun around and felt magic tingle over his back as his skin repaired.

"Come shower with me? We have to see Poppy in an hour for the scan."

Though Severus' face gave nothing away his onyx eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing their child for the first time.

The older wizard motioned for Harry to lead the way. The pair showered almost clinically, each knowing that a single touch would make them late for their scan.

Both clean and dried, thanks to Harry's drying charms, Severus hastily pulled on his customary teaching robes.

A soft cry of frustration caught his attention. Facing his lover Severus found the young man in tears.

"Harry? What on earth is the matter?" Severus asked worriedly.

"My trousers don't fit!" He wailed.

Severus' lips twitched. "I see. Shall I enlarge them for you?"

Harry glared angrily. "Don't you make fun of me, Severus Snape!"

Schooling his features, Severus responded. "I'm not making fun, Harry. Do you want me to enlarge your trousers for you or do you want to borrow a pair of mine?"

Harry grudgingly asked for his own enlarging. Severus quickly flicked his wand and the waist band of Harry's trousers grew. Harry dislikes flourishes of wand work, his own magic had been erratic of late because of the pregnancy.

This mornings drying charms had been the first time in a few days since Harry's magic had obeyed his will instantly.

"I'm already so fat," Harry cried sadly.

Severus shook his head. "You're not fat, Harry. Our child is growing. There is a difference."

Those words had become a daily saying for Severus. With Harry's hormonal imbalance and pre-existing insecurities on his looks, Severus had learnt to think before he opened his mouth.

Harry could take the smallest thing the wrong way and his wayward magic would lash out at Severus.

The Potions Master didn't much fancy having himself thrown into one of the stone walls again. Pulling out the 'I killed a Dark Lord' t-shirt Harry loved he passed it to the younger man silently.

Sniggering to himself, Harry tugged the shirt over his head and smoothed the enlarged shirt over his distended stomach.

Severus had arranged with Minerva for them both to have the day off, despite it being a Friday. Minerva had simply chuckled and agreed that Harry would be far too giddy to teach properly- and safely.

Lacing his fingers with Harry's, Severus gently tugged his lover out if their rooms. The pair were mainly silent on their walk to the hospital wing. Several students stopped to say good morning to them. Harry, of course, returned their greeting while Severus glared at them.

"Be nice, Severus," Harry chuckled.

Severus grumbled under his breath but brightened when he saw Draco running toward them.

"Harry! Severus! So glad I caught you. I just wanted to say good luck at the scan," Draco panted.

"Thank you, Draco," replied Severus.

Harry grinned. "Cheers, Draco."

Grasping the blonde's hand he laid it over his stomach. "Say hello to Uncle Draco."

Laughing, Draco rubbed his hand over th bump and said good morning.

It still amazed Severus that the two rivals were now the best of friends. That one night five years ago had changed the course of many things.

"Harry, we're going to be late."

"All right. See you later, Draco."

Severus gently pushed his young lover ahead of him, urging Harry to get a move on.

"Honestly, Harry, you'd be late to your own funeral," Severus grumbled.

Harry laughed. "No I wouldn't. I'd have you to drag me there."

Rolling his eyes Severus pushed open the doors to the infirmary and found Poppy just finishing setting up a bed.

"Morning, Harry. Severus. All set to meet your child?" The medi-witch asked.

Harry bounced around on the balls of his feet. "Yes! I'm still worried at how big I already am. It's not going to be a normal pregnancy, is it?"

"No I doubt it. You are both so powerful I'd hedge my bets you'll be due a fair few weeks before the usual nine months is up."

Severus frowned. "Could that affect the child?"

Poppy shook her head. "You'll find that while you're sleeping your child will draw on your magic to help along his or her growth. You more than Severus, Harry. You are essentially his or her mother- in the carrying sense."

Harry nodded his understanding. "That's why my magic has been so erratic lately."

"Yes. Your baby needs a lot of magic to aid their growth. He or she will know they're taking too much which is when the child will draw from you Severus," Poppy explained.

"So I should expect to feel more tired than usual on occasion?"

"Yes. The child should be able to garner most of his or her magic from Harry, being powerful as he is. But even the magically strong have their limits. Every male pregnancy has not survived if it has been a single parent giving the magic constantly. They burn out before reaching term and neither parent nor child make it."

Harry flinched at how clinical Poppy sounded but understood the message. Being independant as he was, Harry rarely asked for help. He had to put that aside and ask Severus for help when he needed it.

"On the bed when you're ready, Harry."

Hopping onto the pristine white sheets, Harry laid back and tugged his shirt up to expose his stomach.

"Good lad. Now, this will be cold. It'll enhance the spell so we can see your baby clearly," Poppy said as she squirted the cold jelly onto Harry's stomach.

Severus chuckled when Harry yelped. "It'll soon warm up."

Poppy began chanting the spells to reveal their child. Tears stung Harry's eyes as the picture began to form. A tiny head, little body, a tiny head... Harry frowned.

"Poppy, I think your scan is an echo image," Harry informed her.

Nodding, Poppy cancelled the spel and tried again. A third head appeared.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know why this is happened. Let me run a diagnostic. Perhaps the baby is bouncing the magic back."

Severus' heart clenched when he saw Harry so upset. "Hush, it will be fine. I'm sure it's just the magic being reflected back. Perhaps our child feels like being playful."

Harry nodded and offered a watery smile while grasping Severus' hand tightly. Poppy ran the diagnostic twice, her face growing more shocked. Harry began to sob hysterically.

"Damn it woman! You're scaring the shit out of him!" Severus snarled.

Startled, Poppy stammered out an apology. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. Nothing is wrong, per se. At least I know why you're growing at such an alarming rate."

Severus growled. "Out with it, Poppy!"

Once again redoing the scan she waited for the full image to form. "Look carefully. You'll see what I mean."

Severus studied the image until it clicked. "By Merlin! How? But... Oh..."

Poppy chucked at seeing the normally witty Potions Master so stunned. "I'm a hundred percent certain."

"But... But... It... We... They. Holy shit," Severus stammered.

Harry looked between the two and bellowed at them. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Severus opened and closed his mouth several times before he laughed hysterically. "Not... An echoed... Image."

Harry frowned. "I don't understand."

"We... You... It's... Three."

Harry cocked his head and turned to Poppy. "What?"

"Severus is trying to tell you..."

"...Triplets! We're having three children!" Severus howled, laughter still wracking his frame.

Harry blinked. "Triplets? Why am I not surprised? Let's face it, nothing normal ever happens to me."

Severus managed to calm down enough to kiss Harry's head and gaze at the image. "Look. One. Two. Three. Two boys. One girl."

Poppy recast the image every so often, letting the pair enjoy seeing their children.

"Harry, you look exhausted, dear. Why don't you take a nap while I discuss with Severus what to expect?" Poppy said quietly.

Harry yawned and nodded. "Okay. Don't go far, Severus."

"I won't. I'll just be in Poppy's office."

Shifting down the bed and curling up, Harry laid a hand on his stomach. Severus smiled softly and conjured the comforter from their rooms.

Throwing it over Harry he pushed Harry's messy fringe off the younger man's forehead and kissed the faded scar.

Following Poppy into her office Severus waited for the medi-witch to erect silencing wards before facing her.

"It's going to be difficult, isn't it?" Severus asked bluntly.

"It certainly won't be a walk in the park. Despite how magically strong Harry is, it's already taking a toll on him. I should have foreseen something like this."

"What can we expect to be faced with?"

Poppy sighed and sunk into her chair. "How straight forward would you like me to be?"

Severus took the seat opposite. "Just tell it how it is, Poppy."

Sighing, Poppy summoned a book with a wave of her wand. "This goes into more detail for you. Simply put, there is no record of a pregnancy with triplets where both children and carrier have survived."

Severus inhaled sharply. "What are Harry's chances?"

"Admittedly, with his power, his chances are higher than the average male. Tired as he is now, his magic is still very stable. It only seems to become highly erratic when he is enotional."

"Yes, my skull can attest to that," Severus said dryly.

Poppy chuckled. "Well you do tend to rile the poor man up."

"Not intentionally. I simply told him I would need to enlarge his favourite shirt."

"And in turn poor Harry thought you were saying he's getting fat."

Severus nodded. "I see that now. I try to be careful what I'm saying but, Poppy, seriously, sometimes it'll be over dinner. For example, he was getting anaemic, so I suggested he eat a little more green vegetables. He turned my hair pink, blew up my plate and set fire to my favourite set of robes!"

Poppy couldn't help the snigger the passed her lips. "It is quite amusing, Severus."

"Maybe to you. They were the only robes I had that weren't black."

Poppy chuckled softly. "He's hormonal, Severus. I doubt it was intentional. On a serious note though, you will have to be constantly vigilant of his well-being. Harry needs to eat regularly and avoid draining spells. If I thought he would listen I'd demand he only teach first through third years."

Severus nodded. "I can suggest he stay away from strong spells because it could be taking magic away from the children."

"That's just it, Severus, he would be. A male pregnancy typically only lasts seven months. The magic speeds along the child's development. Harry is carrying three and will need to give up three times as much."

"I am a Potions Master, Poppy. I can count," Severus growled.

Poppy grimaced. "Severus, if Harry pushes himself too far, none of them will make it- including Harry."

Severus winced at the bluntness but knew he'd needed to hear it. Harry could make his hair multicoloured and destroy every single pair of robes he had so long as his lover and children made it.

"Severus, you need to consider the possibility of terminating two of the foetuses. It would drastically increase Harry and the child's survival."

"No."

"Severus, think about this and be..."

"No!" Severus roared. "Not only would Harry say no, he would be disgusted at me for even thinking about it."

Poppy scowled. "It is a perfectly reasonable and logical thought."

Standing, Severus sneered down at the medi-witch. "It is quite obvious why you never had children."

"Severus!" Poppy cried.

"Don't you 'Severus' me. Harry has been overjoyed since finding out he is pregnant. Do you really think he will agree to a termination?"

Poppy sighed. "No, but as a medi-witch, I have to present you with all the available options."

Growling, Severus sat back down. "What other options do we have?"

"A restriction on Harry's magic. It's a pendant that can is charmed to know when a spell is too powerful. A limit is set and if the charm feels it's too much and will use too much magic then the desired spell cannot be used. It's blocked. Nothing happens."

Severus nodded. "That is something Harry would happily consider. I can discuss his curriculum with Minerva and see if there are any spells that could potentially be too powerful for Harry."

Poppy pulled open her desk drawer and handed Severus a pendant. "Harry has more power than has ever been recorded before. It be unwise to set any restrictions when his limits would differ greatly from ours."

"I agree. It would be worth some controlled tests. See what kinds of spells take more magic."

Poppy nodded. "It seems that Harry is waking. You should get back to him."

Severus didn't need telling twice. Tucking the book and pendant in his robes he went back to Harry's side immediately.

Harry's face broke into a bright smile when he saw Severus. "Hey there."

"Hello. Feeling better after a nap?"

"Much, in hungry though. Do you think I could have a tuna pickle sandwich with soft cheese?"

Severus fought his grimace and called an elf. Relaying Harry request, the creature smiled at Harry and disappeared. Moments later the elf returned with a plate of Harry's strange concoctions and a side bowl of pickled eggs.

The Potions Master saw Poppy had a slight greenish tinge to her skin and smirked. He didn't mind the strange foods, it was the tuna- he hated tuna. Harry had tried to kiss him after eating some and Severus had nearly vomited. Harry knew to cast a cleaning charm on his mouth and a breath freshener.

Severus made to snag a pickled egg from the bowl but stopped when he heard Harry growl.

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry, I have no idea where that came from."

Severus chuckled. "It's fine. Eat up."

Harry happily ate everything. "How long was I asleep for?"

Poppy cast Tempus. "About an hour."

"Wow, I didn't think I was asleep for that long."

"You'll find that as the pregnancy progresses you may need more rest. It's all normal. We believe we know a way around your magic problem so you aren't draining so quickly."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared under his fringe and Severus shot Poppy a dark look.

"Oh that's good," Harry smiled, a hand automatically going to his stomach.

Severus perched on the edge of the bed. "Hear it out before you decide anything, all right."

"Okay. It's not something that will harm them, is it?"

"No, not at all. Have you heard of a magic restrictor?"

Harry nodded. "They're generally used on children showing early signs of magic. A restrictor band is placed on the wrist to limit the use of magic to simple, harmless spells."

Severus smiled encouragingly. "Very good. There is an adult version which is often used in these circumstances. You would wear a pendant that will he set with a charm to recognise when you are at the limit and would be using a spell that was too powerful."

Harry nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense but what about the babies?"

Poppy spoke up. "The children will still be able to draw on your magic. The pendant can be worked so that any spells that will take too much power will be redirected to the children, almost as if giving them a boost and leaving you unable to perform that spell."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Would it help if I didn't teach the higher years- say sixth and seventh years?"

Severus blinked. "Yes, though I didn't think you would want to go for that."

"Why not?"

"Because I know much you love teaching. I would hate for you to think I was trying to take that away from you."

Harry smiled softly. "Don't be daft. I wouldn't hate you for putting the babies first. It's what a father does."

"That's what I tried to tell him about the other alternative," Poppy sighed.

"There's another option? Let's hear it then."

Severus growled at Poppy. He didn't want Harry getting upset. "I am telling you now, Poppy, he will say no- vehemently."

Harry frowned. "Just tell me, Severus."

"Poppy suggested we... You... That we should consider..."

He couldn't say it. Poppy stepped in. "You should consider terminating two of the foetuses."

Severus watched Harry blink before rage filled those expressive green eyes. "How. Dare. You."

Poppy flinched. "It would give the remaining child a much higher chance of survival."

Tendrils of magic crackled along Harry's skin. "Tell me, how would I choose between my three children? Should I pick both boys? Or perhaps I should pick the ones who might have my hair. Wait, no, let's pick the ones who could be small like me."

Poppy paled drastically. "I... All options should be considered."

"Answer me! How should I choose which of my children to 'terminate'?" Harry spat.

"I can check which two are the weaker developed so far."

Severus realised instantly that was he wrong thing for the medi-witch to say. He jumped into Harry's line of vision just as a bolt of magic soared from Harry. The spell struck Severus, sending him flying across the room. A sickening crack was heard as Severus' head bounced off the stone wall.

The younger wizard gave a cry of pain and flung himself out of the hospital bed. Running to Severus he knelt down and checked his lover.

"Severus? I'm so sorry," he whimpered.

Groaning, Severus gingerly touched his head and winced. "I'm fine. Thick skull."

Harry cast a healing charm on Severus' head and helped the man to his feet. The Potions Master glared at Poppy.

"This is why I said not to mention this. I told you, and you agreed, his power is tied to his emotions!"

Poppy sighed. "I apologise. I was out of line."

"You're damn right you were!" Harry snarled.

"There will need to be some tests to determine which spells and their levels are too much for Harry to be using."

Severus nodded. "Harry and I can do that later on. For now, I'm taking him home."

"Of course, Severus."

The medi-witch bustled away and Severus sighed heavily. "Some days I wonder how she has kept a position here for so long."

Harry shook his head and smiled wryly. "Because despite having as much tact as a blast-ended skrewt, she's an excellent medi-witch."

Severus agreed with a single nod.

Wrapping an arm around Severus' waist, Harry slowly helped Severus back to the dungeons. Calling a house elf, Harry asked for a light lunch for them both. Second later a plate filled with sandwiches appeared.

Harry checked Severus' head and was pleased that all seemed well. There was a little blood crusted on his scalp, but it would be cleared off when Severus showered. Grabbing a sandwich, Harry tucked in. Perching on the edge of the table he watched Severus eat a couple of the sandwiches.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Severus smiled. "It's all right, Harry. I'm fine, there is no issue."

"I suppose it's a good thing your head is made of strong stuff."

"Indeed," Severus chuckled.

Harry grabbed a pitcher of prune juice that had appeared on the table and poured himself a goblet full. He laughed at the grimace of Severus' face. It seemed Harry liked everything Severus hated since he'd gotten pregnant.

Draining the goblet in a few mouthfuls Harry cast a cleaning charm on his mouth before settling himself in Severus' lap.

Severus' arm automatically went around Harry. "Would you like to shop for some furnishings for our new rooms?"

"That sounds like fun. What's going with us from here?"

"Nothing. Everything will be new."

Harry frowned. "But this is all your stuff."

Severus nodded. "Precisely. I want out new rooms to have things we both want. I want your stamp in there as well as my own."

Harry grinned. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Smirking, Severus answered. "You might have mentioned it this morning but memory fails to serve. You'll have to remind me."

Harry leant over and gently pressed his lips against Severus'. The older wizard moaning quietly, his mouth desperate for contact with Harry's.

Severus ended the kiss before it went too far. "We need to go shopping," he murmured a against Harry's lips.

"Mmhmm," Harry hummed.

The young man sighed and pulled away. Severus chuckled at the disappointment in Harry's eyes. "Come, the sooner we begin to sooner we can get back."

Harry grinned at the promise in those words. "I love you."

"As I you, Harry."

Jumping from Severus' lap, Harry went to grab their cloaks. Waiting by the fireplace, Severus pulled some floo powder from the pot on the mantle and watched Harry don his cloak. He reminded his lover to speak clearly, remembering the tale of Harry's second year as a student and ending up in Borgin & Burkes.

Throwing down the power Severus passed him Harry clearly called out the destination. "Diagon Alley!"

Severus watched Harry disappear in a flash of green flames. Seconds later he followed. Severus stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was just brushing away the ash when Severus spelled them both clean.

"Thanks. Where to first?" Harry asked.

"Furniture first."

Harry nodded and followed Severus into the softly busting street. The shop was quiet with several staff members looking bored.

"We'll start with the bed. We want to be comfortable," Severus winked.

Harry blushed at the leer on Severus' face. "Sure. Wood or metal frame?"

"Either. Both are sturdy, providing the wood is a four poster bed."

Severus waved away a wizard heading in their direction. He did not need some sales representative trying to pressure him into buying something he didn't want.

"I think we should get one of the deluxe's," Harry said softly.

"Indeed. I seem to keep ending up on the edge of the bed with your spread eagledness."

Harry snorted. "That's not a word, Severus."

"It is with you."

"I can't help it. I struggle to get comfortable," Harry mumbled.

"Harry, I am just teasing you. A deluxe would help for when the triplets arrive- more room for us all to lay out."

Harry nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Less chance of one of them rolling off the edge, especially when they become more active and learn how to roll."

They bypassed all the beds that didn't come with a deluxe option. Harry left Severus in front of a wooden framed bed with hangings. Something caught his eye. A triple cot that swung, rocking the three children simultaneously.

"You like this?" Severus asked from behind him.

"Yes it's beautiful. And look, the cot comes with a built in mood adjuster. The paint work will change to suit the mood of the child."

"Are you happy to get the bed I was looking at?"

"Sure. I like how the top of the draperies are charmed to show the night sky."

"It's a similar charm to the one of the ceiling of he Great Hall, except that runs all day. The one on the bed only runs at night, which is preferable. I'd rather not have the glaring sun trying to blind me through my eyelids."

Severus called over a rep as he finished speaking. "Send one deluxe Night Sky bed to Hogwarts along with one of those cots," he said, pointing to the one Harry had been looking at.

"Right away, sir. How will you be purchasing them?"

"Vault key," Harry answered.

The rep nodded and walked away while Severus stood gaping at Harry. "Harry, our bed alone is over two hundred galleons."

"Yeah. I have the money, Severus. It's just sat in my vault doing nothing. The least I can do is pay for some of the furniture for our new rooms."

"Well I wi buy the next lot of furniture," Severus grumbled.

Harry nodded and headed for the counter so he could pay.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, have a nice day. Your purchases will be sent to the school. I assume the headmistress will know where to put them?"

Harry smiled. "Just add a note for them to go in mine and Severus' new rooms."

The rep nodded. "Of course, Mr. Potter."

Harry pulled Severus up to the next floor. "Now for the rest of the bedroom furniture. Wardrobe, drawers and night stands."

Severus nodded. "We should get the triplets a set of drawers each while we are here."

"Yeah, good thinking. Let's start with the wardrobe. I think we should get a double one- especially with all your robes," Harry sniggered.

Severus sniffed haughtily. "One can never have too many robes."

Harry chuckled.

"Not when you set fire to them, anyway," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!"

Not intending for Harry to hear him Severus tried to appease the younger wizard but Harry pulled away.

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"Forget it. Come on. We need to find a wardrobe."

Severus followed silently. He knew he had some making up to do with that last comment. Even for him it was hurtful, especially while Harry was so hormonal.

Harry ran his fingers over a cherry wardrobe. It looked ornate- beautifully carved. Vines and leaves twisted along the door panels, starting seemingly from behind an intricately carved lily.

"I want this own," Harry whispered. "It's perfect."

A pale, long fingered hand came to rest beside his own. "It is rather beautiful."

Harry nodded. "Please can we get this one?"

"Of course," Severus replied.

The Potions Master made note of the item number and moved Harry along. They still had drawers and night stands to take care of. Along with some drawers for the children. Severus picked a matching pair of cherry drawers and two smaller versions for their night stands.

Harry chose the drawers for the children, they were similar to the triple cot they had just purchased. Harry was surprised they were able to find what they wanted so easily.

Seeing a cherry desk and chair Harry made a note of the item numbers. He didn't say anything to Severus. He knew the man would love the new desk. The one in their current rooms was scratched beyond repair.

Severus paid for his things and made to go another floor up. Severus paid for his things and made to go another floor up. Harry claimed he needed the bathroom and would see him up there. Shoo'ing Severus ahead of him, Harry asked the clerk where the bathroom was. Glancing back he saw Severus going up the stairs.

"The cherry desk and chair, please. I'll pay by vault key."

The clerk nodded and Harry gave the same instructions for the note to Minerva. "Just tell her not to say anything to Severus."

Nodding once again the clerk did as requested.

Harry did run for the bathroom after that and quickly used the facilities before bounding up the stairs to find Severus. He found his lover looking at an armchair.

"Found anything you like?" Harry asked, standing behind Severus.

Severus shook his head. "Not particularly. They're too much like the ones

I already have."

"What's wrong with the ones we have now?"

Severus huffed. "Because none of them are yours."

"All right. So I'll pick one chair that I like and we'll just take the ones we already have with us as well."

Harry looked over the selection of chairs. Nothing greatly appealed to him until he spotted the emerald velvet armchair. Soft to the touch and a snake had been woven into the back rest of it. Severus found himself greatly amused by Harry's choice, but not at all surprised.

They chose a few extra things for their sitting room. A mahogany coffee table, a small side table for Severus' chair, a couple of paintings that caught Harry's eye and a few small pieces of ornamental things.

Severus was already taking the two black ash floor to ceiling bookcases from their current rooms, but Harry decided one more couldn't hurt.

Lastly was the kitchen. Their new rooms would have one so they could easily prepare bottles for the children. Severus also remembered Harry once telling him that despite his muggle relatives making him cook, he did enjoy it. And Severus had to admit that after more then twenty years of eating what the elves made he realised the creatures had little originality.

Severus took down item numbers for an oven, grill plate, fridge-freezer and all the pans and equipment that Harry needed.

The you get wizard felt so giddy at the prospect of being able to cook again that he was certain his magic kept dancing along his skin.

Harry split the cost of the kitchen things with Severus and paid for the armchair himself- after a lot of protesting from Severus.

With the rooms fully kitted out and with all the furniture they needed, Harry pulled

Severus along to a DIY shop so he could look at paint colours. They only required a small amount of the colour wanted on a piece of parchment. Once the piece was stuck on the wall the wall was painted that colour in a matter of seconds. It made short work of what would take a full day to do the muggle way.

They settled on a deep brown for the sitting room, staying with wood colours. Severus begged Harry for a green and silver bedroom, but relented when Harry suggested blue and silver. Harry did agree to let Severus choose the shade of blue, even if it was duck egg blue.

Neither could settle on a new colour for the nursery. With ego boys and one girl, they couldn't have a blue or pink. Yellow made Severus shudder and Harry said no green.

"Red," Harry said suddenly.

"Cherry red," Severus responded.

Harry nodded. "We've bought cherry furniture for the other rooms, so we might as well make sure there's cherry in the nursery- besides the drawers.

Severus paid for the charms adding to each piece of parchment to coat the walls.

"Oh! We forgot the kitchen and bathroom!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, we didn't. I have something in else in mind for those rooms."

Harry followed Severus to another floor and noticed it was all tiles. "Well, I guess tiles make more sense in steamy rooms."

Severus opted for black and white tiles for the bathroom. Harry didn't complain since it was similar to how their current bathroom was.

"The kitchen is your choice, Harry."

Looking through all the various tiles and their patterns Harry settled on a red, green and yellow scheme with the tiles making up a large collage of peppers.

Severus was silently grateful the kitchen was out of the way. He just knew that constantly seeing those colours would give him a headache.

"I can't believe we got everything done," Harry said as they walked back into the alley.

"Indeed. Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

"I wouldn't mind visiting the twins."

"Very well. You do that while I go to Flourish & Blotts. I need the new potions journal."

"Sure. Would you get me the new defence journal while you're there please?"

"Of course. I'll see you over at the Weasley's shop shortly."

Harry nodded, kissed Severus' cheek and bounded off for the shop Fred and George owned. The second he walked through the door he was dragged behind the counter, made to sit and a cup of prune juice shoved into his hands.

"Where's the professor?" Fred asked.

"Bookstore," Harry replied.

Severus watched Harry go running off with a smile on his face. He bought the new potions journal along with defence one for Harry.

Looking across at the Weasley's shop he made sure no one was looking for him. Buying the books he all but ran out of the store and ducked inside Everclear Jewellers.

"Ah! Professor Snape! I was just getting to owling you to collect your order. The bracelets have been finished along with the bands," called Victor Everclear.

"I needed to come to Diagon Alley anyway."

"How is young Mr. Potter?"

"He is well, visiting his friends who own the joke shop. Is payment by vault key acceptable?"

Victor nodded and smiled. "Not a problem at all. I hear you are both expecting?"

"Yes, we just found out today what we're having."

Victor smiled good naturedly. "I take it you don't wish to share for the moment. Allow me to add another charm to the bracelets- no extra charge."

The shop owner began waving his wand and chanting before Severus could even open his mouth.

"There now, Harry's is the only one active due to already being pregnant, but, the charm will cause your bracelet to heat up should your child be in distress. The other bracelet would activate if you became pregnant and would work the same way."

Severus handed over his vault key. "You are too kind. Let us hope I get the answer we are both hoping for."

Victor chuckled. "That man loves you, it's written plain as day on his face."

"Yes but loving someone is different to tying your life to theirs for eternity

"So is having a child, Severus. It leaves you irrevocably bound to one another- forever."

Severus nodded. " I know. I think I'm just letting my nerves get the better of me. Is everything settled?"

"Yes. Here is your key. Bring Harry to see me sometime."

"I will." Severus left with a smile.

Exiting the little shop, Severus went straight over to the Weasley's shop, tucking the box into his robes.

Pushing open the door he grimaced when a bell tinkled overhead. Glancing at the counter he could see Harry sat in a chair while the twins chatted to him. Harry's face lit up when his eyes locked on Severus. The usually four Potions Master could not help the answering smile.

"So, Harry, how is life as the Defence professor?" Fred asked.

"It's great, but I'll be dropping sixth and seventh year classes after this morning," Harry said slyly.

George frowned. "Something wrong with little Snarry?"

Harry spat his juice everywhere and almost choked. "Little who?!"

Fred laughed. "Well, we couldn't call the little one 'it'..."

"... So we combined both your names to hurt little Snarry," George finished.

Harry sniggered wildly. "Severus would hex both your tongues out if he heard that."

The twins chortled but swore not to use the name in public.

"Besides, it's not one baby, there's three- two boys and a girl."

Fred blinked while George paled. "Harry, you know the chances of all three making it are slim?"

Harry grimaced. "I guessed as much when Poppy tried to get me to terminate two of them.

The pair instantly went red faced. "She wanted you to terminate two of your children?" George asked horrified.

Harry nodded glumly. Harry nodded glumly. "I won't. I think I might just be strong enough to do this. I mean, Minerva keeps saying there's no power level recorded like mine since the days of Merlin."

"True. I mean, if anyone could do the impossible it's you, Harry," Fred spoke softly.

Harry smiled gently and looked at the door when the bell tinkled. His face split into a grin when he found Severus stood in the doorway.

Rising to his feet Harry rounded the counter. "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yes. I trust the terrible twosome have behaved themselves?"

"Professor! I'm hurt you think we wouldn't!" George said, his face in mock sadness.

Harry snorted derisively. "There's a reason you two hold the record for most detentions issued."

Fred high-fived his twin. "We are so proud of that achievement."

Slipping a hand into Severus' Harry asked if they were leaving.

"We can stay a bit longer if you wish," Severus responded.

"I'm kinda tired. You two should come by some day," Harry said, looking at the twins.

"We will," they both chorused.

Harry was halfway out the door when George called his name. "Are you coming to the anniversary dinner next weekend?"

Harry smiled sadly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Are the Granger's going?"

"Yeah. The Burrow at eleven on Saturday. You'll be there too, professor?" Fred asked.

"Yes. Take care, gentlemen."

Severus ushered Harry gently out of the door. "Do you what to get something to eat? You look a little pale."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I could eat. I can't believe I forgot what next weekend was."

"Harry, the Weasley's will always remember it, along with the Granger's, but they also understand that you living your life is you forgetting."

Burrowing himself into Severus' solid chest Harry let out a choked sob. "I don't know if I can handle seeing the Granger's."

"You can, Harry. It was not your fault."

"Then why do I feel as though it is?" Harry mumbled into Severus' clothed chest.

"Every death caused by the Dark Lord or his followers you have taken on as if you cast the curse. There was nothing you could have done, Harry. Lucius raised his wand and cast against them, not you."

"I should have been able to protect them."

"No, Harry. Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger did what they did to protect you."

Harry stood back, his face contorted in anger. "But I didn't need protecting! Voldemort was gone. Malfoy was looking for revenge against me."

"Yes, but they were your friends. They would have done anything to protect you- and they did."

"I miss them so much," Harry cried.

"I know, Harry. Do you want to go see them?" Severus asked gently.

Harry shook his head. "Not today. Maybe tomorrow."

Bringing Harry back into his arms, Severus held his lover. "Come on, let's get you home."

Walking them both back to the Leaky Cauldron, he sent Harry ahead of him and followed moments later. Spelling away the soot from their clothes, Severus called for an elf.

"A light dinner for two."

The elf bowed and popped away. Severus grimaced when he noticed Harry's food concoctions. The sandwiches, asparagus with sour cream and cheese, and a bowl of peanut butter and ice cream. Harry's food cravings were getting more disturbing as his pregnancy progressed.

Catching the look on Severus' face Harry burst out laughing. "I can't help it if your children want strange things to eat."

Severus harrumphed but spooned the food onto Harry's plate without complaint. He'd never admit it but he found strange foods endearing. It let Severus know his children were fine. "Come and eat, imp."

Harry chuckled. "As you wish, my beloved."

Plonking onto the seat Severus held out Harry snagged his utensils and tucked straight into his asparagus. Severus fought against commenting when Harry picked up one of the sandwiches and slid some of the asparagus into it. He lost.

"I have no idea how your stomach doesn't reject that."

"My body wouldn't reject anything the babies wanted, even if it were coal. My body knows that it would be starving the children of what they wanted. Besides, if it did reject what I wanted, there's a good chance of mood swings."

Paling, Severus shut his mouth and continued eating. Harry and mood swings were not something that went together.

"How soon do you think we'll be able to move into the new rooms?" Harry asked.

"If I can get most of the furniture arranged and the walls done then perhaps early next week."

"Well, I can do the walls if you do the furniture. I don't want to be levitating new things with how erratic my magic has been of late."

"Very well. We can go to Godric's Hollow in the morning and get started on the rooms afterward."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm done," Harry said, pushing his plate away.

Severus continued eating and Harry went to grab his term schedule. "I'm going to see Minerva about getting someone else to take over my sixth and seventh year classes."

"All right. We'll do those tests and set the pendant when you return."

Harry quickly cleaned his mouth and kissed Severus. "I won't be long- I hope."

"Knowing Minerva, she'll want a chat about how you're doing. I'll see you in about an hour."

Harry groaned, nodded and floo'd out.

Severus looked up from the book he was reading when Harry came tumbling through the floo, a furious look on his face.

"Did your talk not go well?" Severus asked, concern colouring his voice.

Harry looked up. "The talk went fine. Minerva agreed to let someone else take over my sixth and seventh years."

Severus frowned. "You don't agree with her choice of teacher?"

"On the contrary, I can't think of a better or more capable person."

Severus' frown deepened. "Then I don't see the problem."

Tears welled in Harry's eyes, spilling over and running down his cheeks. "It's the news that person came with. Draco had something to tell me about his father."

Minerva nodded while Harry explained his need to drop the sixth and sevenths year defence classes.

"I understand completely, Harry. Of course you have to put yourself and your family first."

Harry smiled when Minerva said 'family'. "I can't believe it's happening."

"No one deserves a family more than you and Severus, Harry. I think Draco would be able to take the classes for you."

Harry nodded and smiled. "I can't think of a more suitable person."

Minerva sent a school memo asking for the Malfoy heir to come to the office. They waited a few minutes in silence. Harry sipped his prune juice, Minerva her tea. A soft knock sounded and the headmistress called forward the Charms apprentice.

"You sent for me, Headmistress? Harry? What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine, Draco. Come take a seat," Minerva placated the blonde.

"Is this about my father?"

Harry frowned. "What about him?"

"We'll get to that in a moment. First though, do you want to share the good news, Harry?"

Harry faced Draco. "We found out why I've gotten so big so quickly. Say hello to your niece and two nephews."

Harry grinned when Draco's jaw fell. "Triplets? How?"

"Well when a wizard loves another wizard..."

"I get that part, Harry! I knew you were both powerful but... Wow..."

"Yeah. Anyway, it's come about that using powerful spells could be taking magic away from the babies so I can't be doing the higher level spells anymore."

Minerva carried on. "Yes. I am aware that your Charms apprenticeship has been completed, and though this isn't in the field, Harry and I would like you to take over the sixth and seventh defence lessons."

Draco blinked. "I'd be happy to do it. I'm honoured you think me capable."

"Draco, you were only a few marks below me in our NEWTs," Harry murmured.

"So I can take that as your acceptance?" Minerva asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes. Just tell me which days and periods."

Harry answered. "Tuesdays first period and Fridays third period."

Draco nodded and jotted the information down on a piece of blank parchment on Minerva's desk.

"Now, what was that about your father, Draco?" Harry asked.

Minerva held up a hand. "Before he says anything, Harry, I want you to know I tried to get the decision overthrown."

"What decision?" Fear twisted Harry's stomach.

"A technicality arose. Lucius Malfoy didn't use his own wand when he cursed Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger. The wand he did use was never found and still hasn't been. The Wizengamot ruled for his immediate release from Azkaban."

Harry paled and bile filled his mouth. Draco conjured a bucket just as Harry vomited. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry," Draco whimpered.

"Not... Your... Fault," Harry gasped between retches.

Magic swirled around Harry, sparking off his skin.

"Harry, calm yourself. Think of your little ones," Minerva spoke clearly.

Closing his eyes, Harry roped in his magic and gained control over his emotions.

"The castle has been re-warded. Even if he somehow made it back on the board of governors he can't get into the school."

"He can't get into the manor either. Mother has altered our wards to deny him access," Draco added.

"I don't expect you to do that, Draco. He's still your father."

"Not anymore," Draco said fiercely.

Harry finished recounting to Severus what had happened. The Head of Slytherin shook with held in rage. "You gave pensieve memories?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but my vision was obscured by Ron. All I could see was the spell fire and the direction it came from. Whatever wand he used was gone when they... Fell," Harry whispered.

"I see. Do you need a calming draught?"

"Yes. I feel like my magic if trying to burst through my skin."

Summoning a draught, Severus pressed it to Harry's hand and the younger wizard drained the vial in one gulp.

"Thanks. Minerva has warded the castle against him and Draco's mother has done the manor."

Severus nodded. "At least we know he cannot get into the castle or the manor."

Harry sunk heavily into the chair opposite Severus. "I thought I was done with all this."

"You are, Harry. He'll know he can't get to you. He'd be a fool to try."

Harry took little comfort in those words but he smiled at Severus anyway. "I know. He escaped Azkaban when serving Voldemort, claiming to be under the Imperious. He's served time because of this, I doubt he'll let it lie."

"Possibly not. But you're safe, Harry. It would take an act of Merlin for him to get to you."

Sighing Harry slid from his chair to kneel in front of Severus and laid his head in the nan's lap. "I'm scared," Harry whispered.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Harry."

"Not for me, for the babies. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to them."

"Nothing will, Harry."

Harry whimpered. "But you can't promise that."

"No I can't. I can give you assurances which is the next best thing."

Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair. The younger wizard sighed in contentment. "I think I'm going to head on to bed. Today has completely drained me. Are you staying up a bit longer?"

Severus nodded though Harry couldn't see him. "For a little while. Your defence journal is in my cloak pocket if you want to read in bed for a bit."

"Okay, thanks. Goodnight." Harry stood and kissed Severus.

Watching the young man leave the room, stopping off to grab the journal Severus had bought for him, Severus felt his anger rear anew. The thought of Harry being scared sickened him. Being under stress would do the tiny lives inside Harry no good.

Remembering the small boxes in his pocket Severus conjured his Patronus and sent it off with a message. "I need to discuss something with you about Harry. Floo into my lab."

The doe bowed at Severus and galloped off, disappearing in a soft cloud of silver must through the wall. Severus rose and headed for his lab knowing the wolf would be prompt.

Severus heard the floo chime just as he entered the lab. Flicking his wand at the fireplace he let the wolf through.

"Is Harry all right?" Remus asked.

"He's fine, gone to bed. It's been an emotional day- for us both."

Remus frowned. "You look tense, Severus. Has something happened."

Severus laughed hysterically. "A few things actually. You best take a seat, we're going to be here a while."

Remus sat on one of the benches, worry and fear twisting his features.

"I can't discuss one thing. Harry will want to tell you himself. But, I can tell you that the pregnancy is fine and coming along quite well."

Remus nodded. "I can understand that. So long as he is okay."

Severus sunk onto the bench opposite. "I'll save the good news for last, but do not think it's tied to the first. I decided that a while back, I only found out tonight about Malfoy."

"Malfoy? You're not making any sense, Severus."

"Lucius has been released from Azkaban. Apparently, there was never a wand found and his own hadn't been used."

Remus growled furiously. "Harry gave pensieve memories."

"I know. But from where he was, Harry never actually saw the wand being used. Young Mr. Weasley was blocking his view. There was no sight of any wand when the pair were struck and fell."

Rage flashed in Remus' eyes. "I take it Harry knows?"

"Yes. He told me, and Draco told him."

"He doesn't leave the castle alone. Ever."

"Agreed. Minerva has altered the wards so Lucius cannot get into the school."

"How is Harry taking all this?"

"Not well, he's scared."

"He's strong, Severus. He'll come to grips with it."

"You should go see if he's still up once we're done here."

Remus frowned then smiled. "Oh yes, there was something you wished to discuss with me?"

Severus fidgeted nervously then scowled at himself. Fishing in his pocket he showed Remus the two boxes.

"What are those, Severus?"

"For Harry. It's customary to ask a parent or loved one for permission before proposing."

Remus blinked. "Is this because he's pregnant?"

"No. I'd decided before we even knew he was carrying."

"Why haven't you sought permission sooner?"

"I had the bracelets and rings custom made. It took the jeweller longer than expected to make them."

Remus nodded. "Then you have my permission. I'm going to see Harry."

Severus followed Remus from the lab and left him to go talk to Harry. Ten minutes later he heard Remus' cry of joy and smiled to himself. He began planning how to ask Harry to marry him.

- - - - - Next Day - - - - - -

Harry stood in front of the five graves in Godric's Hollow. He'd already put flowers on his parents and Sirius' graves. He'd arranged with the Weasley's to have Ron buried there. The family had been unable to pay for the funeral or burial.

After discussing it with the Granger's Harry had agreed to pay for them both put in Godric's Hollow. That was three years ago.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you both. It's my fault we were there. I should have listened to you, Hermione. You knew something was wrong but I didn't listen. I said all would be fine. But it wasn't."

Tears coursed down Harry's cheeks. Severus stood back silently, letting Harry say what he needed to. Three years of pain had built up and Harry needed to let it out.

"We'd never been invited to a party there before, so why would we have then? I got you both killed, and there's nothing I can do to take it back. It should have been me, Malfoy was after me. You stayed to fight with me though."

Harry laid the flowers down and gently touched the headstones. "I know I can't do anything about it now, but I promise that Hattie will always be taken care of. She's growing into a fiery little girl. She loves to learn, just like her mother, and she's a complete hot head like her father. She's the perfect blend of you both."

Harry took a deep calming breath. The tears and had finally stopped, but his voice still broke when speaking. "I'm going to the anniversary dinner on Saturday. It's so hard to believe this will be the third one since... I lost you both. Your parents are going this time, Hermione. I hope they understand just how sorry I am. Hattie seems to understand things a little better, and I'm taking some photos with me for her to have. She's already showing signs of magic. She's going to be strong. I love you guys. See you next year."

Running a hand over the headstones Harry rose and turned to step into Severus' open arms. Familiar scents of sandalwood, earth and potions enveloped Harry's senses.

"Is there anything else you wish to do while here?" Severus asked gently.

Harry shook his head and mumbled 'no.'

"Home then?"

Feeling more than seeing Harry nod, Severus checked no one was around before he apparated them to the gates of the castle. Severus kept an arm around Harry while they walked the path to the main entrance.

Severus caught sight of Lupin and shook his head. The smile on the wolf's face died instantly. Severus allowed Remus to help gently guide Harry back to the dungeons and into bed.

Harry slumped into the chair opposite Severus on Friday evening. Even though he was no longer taking the sixth and seventh years, he was still exhausted.

"Rough day?" Severus asked from behind his potions journal.

"Long, more like. At least I managed to find out the pendant works fine."

The journal lowered. "Indeed? What were you trying to cast?"

"Diffindo. It was the fifth years. I got a weakened version out though."

Severus nodded. "Well, if you feel up to a little floo jaunt, I have a surprise for you."

Perking up, Harry quickly got to his feet. "Well? Come on then!"

Severus laughed and laid his potions text aside. Grabbing some floo powder Severus pulled Harry against him and called out. 'Potter-Snape rooms!' The pair disappeared in a flash of green flames and reappeared in the new - fully furnished - rooms.

Harry gaped at the sitting room. Everything looked completed. The furniture was all there, the walls were painted and some extras like a rug in front of the fire and a few still-life painting on the walls.

"When?" Harry croaked.

"Sunday. Remus helped me get everything ready. I've been meaning to show you all week but I've had to sit detentions every night."

"When can we move in?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. When we return from the dinner."

Harry's eyes flooded with tears. "Thank you."

Severus smiled. "You approve?"

"Yes. Everything looks perfect."

"I want to show you the nursery. We made a few changes."

Harry nodded and followed the Potions Master to the room. Pushing open the door he gasped. The triple cot stood in the centre of the room. A rocking chair was in front of the window where the evening sunlight streamed in.

The walls were painted in soft hues of yellows and golds. The mobile over the cot caught Harry's eye. Dangling from the frame was a full moon, a serpent, a broomstick, a hippogriff, a stag, a dog, and a lily.

"Oh, Severus, it's beautiful."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. "I know I was against the idea of yellow but these are faint and look very peaceful."

Harry turned and stood on his toes to kiss the older wizard. "I love you."

"As I you."

"Let me show you just how much."

That was all the encouragement Severus needed to be dragged back to their rooms. Tumbling from the floo Harry pulled Severus to the bedroom. He stripped them both quickly and grabbed the lube from the night stand.

Severus understood what Harry wanted and laid back on the bed. The younger male crawled between Severus' legs and slicked his fingers. Rubbing Severus' entrance he pushed a finger inside. His cock jumped at Severus' sharp intake of breath.

Harry pumped his finger a few times, moaning at the tightness. A second finger soon joined the first and not long after a third. Harry twisted his fingers, searching for the spot that would make Severus moan. A low growling moan told Harry he'd found it.

He continually stroked the spot until Severus begged him to stop. Slipping his fingers out, he gathered more lube and oiled his aching length. Harry placed himself at Severus' entrance and locked eyes with Severus. Not breaking eye contact he entered Severus on one long, slow thrust.

Severus moaned and it was music to Harry's ears. Fingers nudged his hand and Harry laid his fingers with Severus'. Harry's thrusts started slow, sensual, and loving but soon became frenzied as he sought Severus' orgasm while fighting his own.

Severus reached between their bodies and stroked his own aching cock. Harry growled and Severus smirked. He knew just how much the sight of pleasuring himself turned Harry on. Accidentally slipping into Harry's mind Severus saw the love and devotion the younger wizard felt for him. The onslaught of emotion sent him over the edge and Severus cried out Harry's name.

The channel squeezing Harry's cock caused his orgasm to come rushing in a few thrusts later. Growling Severus' name Harry collapsed to the side of Severus, panting heavily. The Potions Master drew Harry into his side and cast cleaning charms over them both. Harry laid his head on Severus' chest.

Severus grabbed his wand and set an alarm to get them up in time to go to the Burrow. With muttered goodnights and whispered endearments before the pair succumbed to the gentle darkness of sleep.

Harry and Severus arrived at the Burrow for two. A huge table was already set up outside with chairs and decorations adorning the settings. A small girl with bushy red hair came flying down the path. Severus grabbed the child become she could launch herself at Harry.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Hattie."

The child giggled. "Hi, Uncle Sev'rus."

Harry leaned over and kissed the little girl's head. "Where's gramma, Hattie?"

"In the kitchen," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Of course, such a stupid question."

Hattie giggled. "Did you bring pictures, Uncle Harry?"

Harry smiled sadly. "When do I not, Hattie?"

Severus set the child down and allowed her to pull them both by their hands. They found the Granger's in the kitchen.

"Hello, Harry. Severus," Jean Granger greeted them.

"Hello Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger."

"Harry, it's Jean and John. I've told you before."

Harry flushed but nodded. "It's been a while."

"Yes. It was too hard to come the past times."

Ducking his head in acknowledgement Harry spotted Mrs. Weasley over the other side of the kitchen.

"Molly..." Harry whispered.

The Weasley matriarch turned and smiled gently. Molly opened her arms and Harry rushed into them and sobbed. "I'm... So... Sorry!" Harry cried between sobs.

"It's all right, dear. It wasn't your fault. We to through this every time, you were never to blame for what happened."

Harry was turned and pulled into another hug. "The flowers are beautiful," Jean whispered.

"Uncle Harry?"

Harry turned to face the little girl that reminded him so much of his two best friends. "Yes, Hattie?"

Hattie's chin trembled. "Can we look through pictures now?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Harry sat at the table and Hattie climbed into his lap, mindful of her Uncle's stomach. Harry pulled the photos from inside his cloak pocket and laid them out for Hattie.

Harriet would choose a photo and Harry would tell her about it. The first one she chose was of Harry, Ron and Hermione on the Quidditch pitch with Harry and Ron holding the cup.

"That was taken in our sixth year. I was Quidditch captain and seeker while your father was keeper. It was the final with Gryffindor facing Slytherin. Oh it was so close, Hattie."

"Why, Uncle Harry?"

"Well, it was evenly scored on points. The chasers on both teams were equally matched in speed and skill. It was between myself and Draco to get the snitch. We both spotted the little golden ball and sped after it."

Hattie looked up wide- eyed. "What happened?"

"Draco was very close but I was a little faster and caught the snitch before Draco could."

Hattie giggled wildly. "What about this one?"

Harry chuckled. "That was the day we got our OWLs. Your mother had studied night and day for weeks, while your father and I alternated between studying and goofing around. That and trying to stop a crazy Ministry woman from taking over the school."

Harriet frowned. "The lady in pink?"

"Yes. Hattie."

"We don't like her, do we?"

"No. She was a mean woman who used illegal methods to harm the students."

Hattie pulled another photo toward them. "Why do you look sad, uncle Harry?"

Looking at the photo Harry sighed. He didn't realise that one had been in there. "Do you remember me telling you about my godfather, Sirius?"

Hattie nodded. "He could turn into a dog?"

"Yes, that's right. That photo was taken at the end of our fifth year at Hogwarts. I'd been tricked into thinking the snake man was hurting Sirius. I foolishly didn't think to check if Sirius was safe and went rushing off. Because of that Sirius ended up coming to rescue me, your mum had dad, auntie Luna, uncle Neville and auntie Ginny."

"The bad lady hurt him?"

"Yes. The bad lady, Bellatrix, used the curse we never use and Sirius went somewhere I can't go."

Harriet reached up and patted Harry's cheek. "You can't go yet."

"I know, sweetheart. I won't be going anywhere for a long time."

Severus cleared his throat and mumbled he was stepping outside. Molly looked at him with tears in her own eyes. Severus paused in the door when Harriet spoke again.

"I know you think it's your fault mummy and daddy went to the place we can't go, but it isn't. I miss them but I have you and uncle Sev'rus."

"You'll always have us, sweetheart."

A sort of whining cry spilled from Severus' lips and he left the kitchen. Harry left Harriet with the photos of her parents and followed Severus outside.

"Severus?" He called cautiously.

"I'm fine, Harry."

"No you're not. What's bothering you? Was it something I said?"

Severus turned to face Harry. "I never took the time to see how much Black's death affected you. Harriet understands perfectly and she's three...Well, almost four."

Harry chuckled. "Having Hermione's genes for her mother gives the little terror an advantage. On a serious note though, I understood the bad feelings between you both, so I get that you won't quite see how his death hurts me. But Hattie is unbiased."

"I'm sorry, Harry. "

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. "It only hurt then because I was thinking of Ron and Hermione. Come, let's eat."

Harry settled in his arm chair in their new rooms. His ankles were swollen, his back ached and he felt terrible for wanting to avoid Harriet's birthday later that day. It's been five weeks since the memorial dinner. There had been laughter and tears- even from Severus. He'd sworn them all to secrecy of course.

"Ready to go?" Severus called from their bedroom.

Sighing, Harry hauled himself to his feet and trudged to the bedroom to get changed. Magic suddenly tingled across his skin. The swelling in his ankles went down and his back pain disappeared.

"Thanks!" Harry said, grinning at Severus.

Severus frowned. "I didn't do anything."

"Then who...?" A small spark of magic answered him.

"Severus!" Harry gasped.

"What is it?"

Grabbing the Potions Master's hand he placed it on his stomach where another spark of magic appeared.

"Are they...?"

"Yeah. My ankles and back were hurting and I was feeling bad because I didn't feel up to Hattie's birthday. One, or all, of them healed me!"

Severus chuckled. "Only our children would be performing magic from inside the womb."

Harry grinned and pulled on some dress robes. He frowned when he saw Severus patting his pockets. "Severus? I've got Hattie's present, remember?"

"Yes, of course. I thought I'd misplaced something but it's right here."

"Okay. Are we going by floo?" Harry asked, buttoning up his cloak.

"Yes. We're expected in ten minutes so I suggest you get a wriggle on."

Harry laughed but hurriedly got everything together. "Come on then."

Severus wrapped an arm around Harry and stepped through the floo together at the call of 'The Burrow!'

The pair stepped out gracefully and Molly stood waiting with a cup of prune juice for Harry. "Harry, dear, you're growing beautifully," she said, gently patting his stomach.

"Thanks, Molly. Where's my birthday girl?" Harry called out.

Judging by the sound of thundering feet, Harriet was coming from the sitting room. "Uncle Harry! Uncle Sev'rus!" Hattie cried, jumped into Severus' outstretched arms.

"Happy birthday, Miss. Harriet. If you look in Harry's pocket there should be something in there for you."

Harriet leaned across and dove into Harry's cloak pocket. She removed the miniature statue and looked hard at it. "What is it?"

"Oh my, it appears to have shrunk!" Severus cried in mock surprise.

Pulling a potion from his pocket, Severus set Harriet on the ground and told her to put down the figurine. Severus let one drop fall and Hattie watched in amazement as the figurine grew into a Husky.

"Is it really mine, uncle Harry?"

"Yes. I discussed it with Gramma and as long as you help take care of him, you can keep him. He needs a name though."

Harriet squealed and flung her arms around Harry's legs. Patting her head, Harry watched her run off, the husky puppy yapping after her.

"Ron's Patronus?" Molly asked softly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me get her a dog, Molly."

"Of course, dear. Bill and Charlie are in the main room. I'm sure they'd be pleased to see you."

Harry smiled and wandered off.

"I wonder if I might have a word, Molly?" Severus asked.

"Of course, sit down, dear."

"I've already spoken to Remus as he's the closest thing to a father to Harry."

"Okay, dear. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. You've been a surrogate mother to Harry since he was eleven. Tradition demands I seek your permission. I wish to ask for Harry's hand."

Molly smiled, tears shining in her eyes. "It's about time."

Severus flushed and ducked his head. "I was thinking of asking him over lunch."

"I think that would be perfect, dear."

"I don't want to take the attention away from Harriet."

"No, dear. Hattie is a smart girl, she'll know how much this will mean."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Molly."

"I already consider you both family. This will just make it more official."

"Thank you again."

Molly smiled and shoo'd Severus off into the main room.

Lunch went off without a hitch. Harriet ended up coated in birthday cake and had just finished opening her presents in the sitting room. Molly nodded surreptitiously to Severus and the Potions Master turned to face Harry. Seeing his lover move Harry smiled at him.

"Harry, I can honestly say you've made me the happiest man alive. You've given me a home, a family, your love and something worth fighting for. I have almost everything, but there's something missing."

Harry frowned. "What?"

Severus dug in his robes for the two boxes. "The one thing missing is you at my side... As my husband."

Severus opened the boxes and presented them to Harry.

"Severus..." Harry whispered.

"Say yes, uncle Harry!"

Harry laughed. "Yes, Severus."

Severus slid Harry's ring and bracelet on and Harry reciprocated. The bands flashed for a moment then resized along with the bracelets. Harriet cheered and climbed into Severus' lap. The Potions Master wrapped his arms around the child.

"This means I get to wear a pretty dress right?"

Severus laughed. "Yes, Miss. Hattie, you can wear any dress you like."

The celebrations went on into the late evening, only ending when neither Harry nor Harriet could stay awake. Severus cast a feather light charm on Harry and bade everyone goodnight before picking up his intended and carrying him into the floo for home.

The weeks that passed from Harriet's birthday took their toll on Harry. As the children grew, Harry's magic dwindled. Severus began to worry for his fiancé. The younger wizard seemed to grow more pale and gaunt by the day.

Evening time would often find Harry in bed early and struggling to get up the next morning. The Potions Master grew more concerned as time passed. What Poppy had predicted was starting to happen. Harry was begging to struggle with carrying their three children. The stress of knowing Lucius was out there somewhere didn't help matters.

"Harry, I think we should go see Poppy and find out if there is anything that can be done," Severus said quietly.

"No, she'll just say the same as last time."

"We have to do something! Look at you!" Severus cried.

"I know, Severus, but I am not about to give any of them up."

"I'm not asking you to. But maybe we can do something to lessen the strain it's putting on you."

Harry nodded defeatedly. "Come on then."

Severus followed Harry out of their rooms and through the corridors to the hospital wing.

"Harry. Severus. What can I do for you?" Poppy asked on their entry.

"He's struggling, Poppy. Look at him!"

Poppy nodded. "On a scale of one to ten how tired are you, Harry?"

"Eight. I'm having trouble using my magic. Draco's had to take my fourth and fifth year classes as well."

"All right. Up on the bed, let's see how far along you are."

Harry carefully climbed onto the bed and laid down. He felt Poppy's magic wash over him as she ran her scans.

"Well, they're a little on the small side but that's to be expected when carrying triplets, so it's nothing to be concerned about."

Harry nodded. "I'm feeling a little movement from them."

"You will. It won't be a lot as there's three of them so it's a bit cramped in there. But they all seem to be healthy enough. Your daughter is a little underdeveloped but not dangerously so."

"What do you mean, Poppy?" Severus asked.

"Basically, her lungs aren't finished developing yet and her face needs to build more of it's structure. Your sons are doing wonderfully. From what I can see, the boys are diverting some of the magic they're taking to your daughter to help her."

"That's my boys," Harry said quietly.

Severus chuckled. "You can tell they're part Gryffindor."

"It might help if you channel some of your magic to Harry, Severus. The children can draw on it and it'll give Harry some respite."

"Every night? Would that be regular enough?"

Poppy nodded. "Yes, more than enough. Harry, did my magic make you feel sick at all when I was scanning you?"

"No, I felt a little better."

Poppy placed her hands on Harry's stomach. "Allow me to give you a small boost for now?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Poppy. For this and for not suggesting a... Well, what was said the last time I was here."

"No, Harry, I was wrong to ask you to think of that. I was speaking as a physician and not as someone who has known you since you were a child."

Harry smiled and sighed when magic poured into him. He immediately began to feel better, colour returned to his cheeks and he felt slightly more energetic.

"Better?" Poppy asked, moving back.

"Much, thank you."

Severus moved closer to Harry and took his hand. "So doing this every day will help Harry?"

"Yes. The children will not need to draw on Harry so much. Once your daughter is more developed it will be safe to deliver them early."

Harry paled. "But they'll be so small!"

"They will grow in no time, Harry. It's standard to deliver twins and triplets early. Plus, I did tell you a magical pregnancy, especially a male one, is not as long as a muggle one. Everything will be fine. I'd discuss maternity leave with Minerva soon. You're going to need time to recuperate and spend time with your little ones."

Harry nodded. "I'll go see her tonight."

"All right. Come back and see me in four weeks, earlier if you need me."

Poppy shoo'd the pair off. "Oh, and Severus? Congratulations on your engagement."

Severus smiled. "Thank you."

Harry left the infirmary and went straight to see Minerva. It was agreed that Draco would take Harry's classes on full time starting after the weekend. Draco was more than happy to help, and Minerva grateful that Harry was cutting out of his classes early. She'd seen how drained the young man was becoming and she'd been debating if she should step in. Back in their rooms Harry crawled into bed and fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

Harry managed to go another three weeks before Severus took action. Even the magic boosts were no longer helping, Harry was pale and drawn, too tired and weak to leave their bed. Picking Harry up Severus took them through the floo to the infirmary.

"Poppy! Harry isn't doing well."

The medi-witch came from her office had directed Severus to put Harry on one of the beds. Poppy ran her scans and nodded. "I thought this night happen. It's time."

Severus swallowed audibly but nodded. "What happens now?"

"It works very much like what the Muggles call a caesarean. An incision is made below Harry's bump, the amniotic sac is cut and the children pressed out. It's relatively simple and made easier by the magic we can use."

Poppy conjured a screen in front of Harry's face but he tore it down. "I don't care how messy it is, I'm not missing this."

Severus nodded to Poppy this it was fine. Even while pregnant Harry had never been phased by the of blood or gore. Rubbing in a numbing salve Poppy waited a moment for it to work before making the first incision.

The medi-witch flicked her wand repeatedly and worked through layers of tissue and muscle until one of the boy's was brought screaming into the world.

"Get a blanket and clean him up. Keep him warm," Poppy advised, passing the newborn to Severus.

Diving straight back into Harry's stomach Poppy brought their other son out moments later. The child didn't cry but his breathing seemed steady and Poppy could feel a strong heart beating in his tiny chest.

Passing that child to Severus to clean up, Poppy went back into Harry's stomach a final time for their daughter. Pulling the tiny infant from Harry she frowned.

"Poppy?" Harry asked quietly.

"Give me a minute, Harry."

Poppy tried to stimulate the blue tinged baby to breathe but nothing worked. "I'm sorry, Harry, she isn't breathing."

"No," Harry whispered brokenly. "Give her to me."

"Harry, she's not breathing."

"Give me her!" Harry cried.

Sighing heavily, Poppy laid the lifeless, tiny body on Harry's chest.

Cradling his daughter to him, Harry sobbed brokenly. Severus passed the boys to Poppy and sat next to Harry. "I'm so sorry, Harry," Severus whispered.

"She's so tiny. Why isn't she breathing?"

Poppy looked at Harry, tears in her eyes. "It's possible she went into distress when I was getting them out. I can't have been fast enough. I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry glanced up at Poppy and shook his head. "S'not your fault. She just... She was so small. She didn't really stand a chance, did she?"

Severus gently lifted the tiny girl off Harry's chest and held her against his own. "I think Lila would be a suitable name."

Harry nodded and sniffled. "It's perfect. Just like she is."

The doors opened and Minerva came rushing in. "They're here!" She cried excitedly.

Harry began sobbing again while Severus glared at the headmistress. Minerva stopped in her tracks and took in the scene of Harry crying and the tiny bundle in Severus' arms.

"No," she murmured.

Severus nodded. "She... Lila didn't make it."

Minerva called for Fawkes. The phoenix landed on her shoulder and crooned softly. "Can you give me some tears?"

The beautiful red and gold bird took off and landed over on Severus' shoulder. Lowering his head Fawkes cried onto Lila. The tears soaked into her skin. The blue tinge to her skin disappeared but her heart refused to beat.

Severus stroked Fawkes' head gently. "Thank you trying, old friend."

Fawkes trilled sorrowfully and rubbed his head against Severus' cheek.

"How touching," someone drawled from the doorway.

Severus swung to face the doors and found Lucius stood there. Harry snarled in fury and pushed himself up and stepped down from the bed.

"Harry, steady, you've just birthed three children," Poppy murmured.

"Temper, temper, Harry. We wouldn't want to do anything that could harm your children," Lucius laughed.

"Stay away from my family," Harry hissed.

"You call this a family? An ex- Death Eater, the Saviour and their children? They'll be shunned for eternity."

Severus took a step forward. "I suppose it is a good job that we are used to being shunned."

Steel grey eyes locked with coal black ones. "I suppose it's an even better job you won't be around to see it," he said to Harry.

Lucius' wand rose to point at Harry. Severus held Lila tightly to him and sneered at Lucius, hoping to divert his attention.

"Do your worst. You're pathetic. Even the Dark Lord had no patience for you. Constantly trying to prove your superiority, strutting around like one of your damn peacocks."

"At least I was proud! I am a pure blood, you're nothing more than a half-blood."

"Sorry to disappoint, Malfoy, but your previous Voldemort was a half-blood. His father was Marvolo Riddle- a muggle," Harry smirked.

The wand in Lucius' hand shook, his face tight with rage. "You lie!"

Harry chuckled darkly. "Oh but Lucius, don't you remember Umbridge?" Harry held up his left hand. "She literally had it drilled, or should I say carved, into me."

'I must not tell lies' was just faintly visible on the back of Harry's raised hand. He had to keep Lucius' attention away from and their boys.

"Ah, of course, I'd forgotten about the blood quills. Excellent invention," Lucius drawled.

Harry saw Minerva inch forward and shook his head minutely. He couldn't afford anything to set Lucius off. If a spell went astray it could hit the boys.

"I'm surprised you haven't turned up sooner, especially considering it was the anniversary a few weeks ago," Harry said quietly.

"As much as you might disagree or disbelieve me but I do regret their deaths. They were unnecessary but they refused to give you up and my lord must be avenged!"

Harry frowned. "If I agreed to go with you, would you leave them alone?"

Lucius bowed and nodded. "I am a man of my word. I swear to do no one else in this room harm if you agree to come with me quietly."

Harry sighed heavily. Touching his sons' heads he bade a silent goodbye to the babies he had just carried and birthed. Poppy tried to say something but Harry shook his head. There was nothing to say. Everyone in the room knew he would do anything to protect his family.

"Bury her somewhere on the grounds. Give the boys somewhere to visit her," Harry said, stopping before Severus.

"Harry... I... Please, don't do this," Severus begged.

"I won't risk you or them, Severus. I love you, you great bat."

"As I love you, insufferable brat."

Lucius moved forward, peering at the cloth swathed child. "The girl didn't make it?"

Harry swung round and snarled. "Get away from her!"

Lucius shrugged and backed away. "It is no matter. You'll be joining her soon enough. Come along."

"Fuck you! I said I'd go willingly. Let me have this!"

Lucius scowled but nodded. "Make it snappy, Mr. Potter."

"Go fuck yourself, Malfoy."

Turning back to Severus Harry stood on his toes and kissed Severus gently. When Harry pulled away there were twin tear tracks down Severus' face. A sob stuck in Harry's throat but he swallowed it down. He would do anything to protect his family. Harry was just grateful that Malfoy had not come for him while he was still carrying the children.

Turning away sharply Harry left the infirmary. He couldn't bear the heart broken look on his lover's face.

"I must admit, it feels very empowering to do what the Dark Lord could not. Try as he might, you just refused to die," Lucius bragged from behind him.

Harry paused in his strides. "It was never a case of refusing to die. It was quite ironic really. Voldemort wouldn't let anyone else kill me, he wanted to do it by his own hand, like the prophecy said. What Voldemort never realised was that I was carrying a piece of his soul in me."

"So if someone else had killed you?"

Harry chuckled darkly. "It probably would have worked."

Stopping halfway down the hall Harry stopped and faced Lucius. "This will do. There's no point in causing a mass panic."

Nodding, Lucius pulled out his wand and levelled it at Harry's chest. Harry saw the Malfoy Lord's lips move and then green spell fire flew toward him. He never closed his eyes and he felt nothing when the spell struck. It was quick, painless- easy.

Malfoy watched with sadistic satisfaction when Potter's body crumpled to the stone floor. He checked for a pulse and walked away when he found none. Throwing open the infirmary doors he stalked inside. Severus still held the girl though he knew she just be cold to the touch by then. It was no matter. He would be joining his partner and children in the after world.

Severus turned and snarled at Lucius. "Get out!"

"I haven't finished yet. Time for you to join Potter."

Severus' eyes widened. "You swore they wouldn't be harmed!"

"Yes, but I didn't swear on my magic. My word holds no value, you of all people should know that, Severus."

"Please, I beg you, not my children."

"Oh do continue, Severus. It's been a long time since I heard you beg."

Clamping his lips shut Severus went to Poppy and retrieved the boys from her. If they were to die then they would be together. Onyx eyes raised to steel ones. Severus swore he saw a flicker of remorse in the stormy depths but it was gone before he could be certain.

Lucius raised his wand and cast Avada Kedvra. Severus shielded his sons from the sickly green s fire that raced toward them. The spell rebounded off an invisible barrier and struck Lucius. Flung backwards, the blonde hit the wall and slid down, his face frozen in surprise.

Severus stood still looking stunned before it suddenly clicked- Harry. The sacrifice Harry had made for them had placed protection on them, like Lily had done for Harry.

"Harry," Severus whispered to the room.

Severus placed a kiss on Lila's head and handed her to Poppy. "If you could take care of her until I find somewhere to bury her."

"Of course, Severus."

The Potions Master looked down at his sons. Wide black eyes looked into his own. "I think Adrian is a suitable name for you. We shall call your brother Alexander."

Minerva stood forward. "I'll go get Harry's... I'll go get him."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Minerva."

Twenty minutes passed and Severus began to wonder what was taking the woman so long. Just as he was about to lose patience and go find her the doors opened. The headmistress strode in with a body floating behind her.

Severus went to the bed she set Harry down on and looked at the peaceful face of the man he had loved for the past five years. He laid his sons down on the surprisingly still warm body of Harry. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Lucius is gone. He tried to kill us but your sacrifice kept us safe. Lily would be so proud of you."

"She is," Harry croaked, his eyes opening.

Epilogue

Severus watched his two year old sons run around the grounds of Hogwarts. They'd been to Lila's burial site and left some flowers. The boys had been unusually solemn while there, as if sensing their fathers' pain.

"They're growing so fast," Harry said plonking down beside him.

"Yes. Alexander was levitating his spoon this morning."

Harry chuckled. "We should have known they'd be doing magic this early. Look at when they were in the womb?"

"Indeed. Harry, I wanted to ask... You never told me what happened that day."

Harry smiled. "I know. Let's not ruin their birthdays though."

Severus huffed in annoyance. "I'd just like to know."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure you would. It was my dad's idea. Even in death they didn't stop sacrificing things for me."

Severus remained silent, an eyebrow raised.

"You're not going to let it go are you?"

"No," Severus replied, shaking his head.

Harry sighed. "All right then. It was mum and dad, though it was his idea. When we magical people die, we go to a place called the after world. Or as Dumbledore called it, the next great adventure. Follow me so far?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, it has been surmised that there is something after this life."

"There is, it's almost like a waiting area of sorts. You can spend as long as you want there, waiting for loved ones or trying to find the strength to move on. When you're ready, you pass over. Your soul stops existing in a corporeal form but you finally find peace. Still with me?"

"I believe so. When you... Died, you found them in the after world."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. They looked exactly like when I saw them in the Mirror of Erised. Time stands still there. I know I was gone for quite some time, but was probably only gone from here a matter of minutes."

Severus blinked. "Rather like the muggle story of Narnia."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, just minus talking animals and ice queens. Anyway, mum and dad made a deal. They agreed to remain in the after world for another twenty years, if I could be sent back. They gave up their peace so I could live."

Severus' jaw dropped. "Who the hell do they know that could make a deal like that?"

Harry grinned. "No one. Just Merlin himself."

Severus spluttered. "He never went to find peace?!"

"No, Merlin wanted to be in the after world to guide all his children."

"But... To make a deal with him."

Harry grinned. "What my parents did for me, and in turn what I did for my children, soon reached him."

Severus slumped back onto his elbows. "This just blows my mind."

"That's why I didn't want to talk about it. It still shocks me at times."

"I'm pleased you told me. I won't swear on Merlin so much," Severus chuckled.

Harry chewed his lip. "There's something else... Lila is there."

"What?"

"Mum and dad are taking care of her until it's time for her to pass on."

Severus felt tears prick his eyes. "What does she look like?"

Harry smiled. "Black hair, green eyes with flecks of black in them, pale skin, red lips, ten fingers and ten toes. She's beautiful."

Severus smiled softly. "She's okay?"

"Yeah. They'll look after her for us."

Severus pulled Harry into his lap and kissed the younger wizard gently. Giggles nearby made them pull apart and start laughing.

"It's going to be along time before we know peace," Harry chuckled.

"Indeed. Those two rascals take after you."

"Oh no! Alexander takes after you! Two years old and already trying to make potions."

Severus chortled. "Perhaps he may beat my record of youngest potions master."

Harry leant his head on Severus' shoulder. "If anyone can do it, it's our boy."

Severus looked at his boys running around and smiled. "Yes. I think he will do it."

Harry nodded and laid a hand on his stomach. "I wonder who this one will take after."

Severus' hand joined Harry's. "I have no idea, but with how active she is, I imagine she'll be just like you."

Harry grinned and kissed Severus' jaw. "I know one thing for certain."

"What's that?"

"Locking us in your office seven years ago was the best decision I ever made."

Severus huffed. "On this occasion, Mr. Snape, I'd be inclined to agree with you."

"I love you," Harry murmured.

"Indeed. As I you, insufferable brat."

~Finis~


End file.
